


Supermodel

by ChaosLilly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor, Modeling, One Shot, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosLilly/pseuds/ChaosLilly
Summary: Prompt: Adrien, famous Parisian model by day, isn't exactly camera shy. So, what happens when the Ladyblog catches Chat Noir imitating his work?





	Supermodel

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of another friend who found out I was writing these.  
> I will personally suggest that you read this with a certain song playing in the background.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euVYSd_fFv0

Adrien stared dumbfounded at the words emblazoned across the latest post of the Ladyblog.

 _“Who wore it better? CopyChat Noir caught stealing famous teen model’s work!”_ Screamed at him from atop a picture from the aftermath of last night’s Akuma attack. His Lady had bugged out as soon as the dust had settled, but some of the press had stuck around to take his statement and catch a few photos. Model that he was under the mask, he threw a few poses for the cameras before disappearing into the night himself.

It should have been totally routine-- but not _that_ routine.

Particularly not in front of a poster featuring...well, _him._

Plagg, camembert in paw, buzzed over to look at what his partner was staring at. He too was silent for a moment. “So...what’re you going to do? This might let the cat out of the bag if you’re not careful.” he asked eventually, slightly worried.

The blonde didn’t respond for a long time.

Finally, he said, “There’s only one thing I _can_ do.”

In a voice that fully carried how deadly serious the situation was, he explained his plan to the kwami.

Plagg dropped the camembert, and started to cackle.

\--

Marinette and Alya were hanging out in Marinette’s room the following afternoon. Marinette was busy toying with a few new designs (based around Adrien of course) on her computer, while Alya lounged on her friend’s bed scrolling through various parts of the internet.

With a start, the journalist-in-training bolted upright. “No way.”

“Huh?” Marinette looked up, confused.

Alya scooted to the edge of the bed. “Remember that article I posted yesterday about Chat Noir stealing Adrien’s poses?”

“...yeah?” 

She shoved her phone in her friend’s face. “Adrien responded.”

Marinette snatched at the phone, and started scrolling through the open Twitter feed rapidly.

She squealed.

\--

It figured, of course, that the next Akuma attack was at a fashion show. Showrunner had been a bit of a pain, with the pins and needles and fabric flying all over the place, but, Ladybug and Chat Noir had managed to stop the show and save the day.

Ladybug was starting to fret about Adrien’s safety, when suddenly Chat Noir was leaping up onto the runway. Cameras flashed wildly.

“ _Chaton_ , what are you _doing?”_

Her silly kitty grinned mischievously down at her, hand on one hip as he turned to the left, then to the right. “Workin’ it, Bugaboo. What’s it look like?”

“But..”

“It is a _catwalk_ after all.” He threw a pose, before continuing to sashay, shantay, and generally do his thing down the far too appropriately named lighted runway.

“That Agreste kid wants to compete for the title of _Meowst_ Attractive man in Paris, I’ll give him a run for his money.”

He walked back, crouched, and offered her a hand. “Now, are you going to join me, or what?”

His smile was so daring that she couldn’t help it. Ladybug took his hand, and he lifted her up onto the stage.

“Giving _Supermodel_ a whole new meaning, aren’t you?”

He stared at her, shocked by the pun, as she wet her lips and smiled for the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I got you to laugh!  
> If you liked this one-shot and would like to see more, I do take requests. Can't promise I'll get to it, but, feel free to send ideas!


End file.
